1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators and more particularly pertains to a new fluid displacement rotational assembly for providing highly efficient rotational energy production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power generators is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,474 to-Miller describes a gravity assisted rotation device. Another type of power generator is U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,964 issued to Diamond providing rotation using a combination of gravitational and buoyant forces. Also using gravitational and buoyant forces are U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,482 to Kusmer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,950 to Al-Mutairi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,212 to Everett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,480 to Forrest, U.S.
Pat. No. 5,996,344 to Frenette et-al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,294 Everett, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,707 Alkhamis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,622 Denson, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,130 Jackson, U.S. Pat. No. 29,149 to Durham, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,270 to Sen.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that increases the efficiency of energy production.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a frame coupled to an axle, a support structure supporting the frame such that the frame is rotatable to rotate the axle, a plurality of chamber members coupled to the frame and arranged around a perimeter of the frame diametrically opposed by an associated one of the plurality of chamber members to form a plurality of diametrically opposed chamber member pairs, a plurality of conduits coupled to extend between the chamber members of an associated one of the diametrically opposed chamber member pairs such that the chamber members of each diametrically opposed chamber member pair are in environmental communication with each other, a plurality of pistons slidably mounted in the chamber members such that the pistons in each diametrically opposed chamber member pair form a fluid chamber between each piston of the diametrically opposed chamber member pair and extending through the conduit of the diametrically opposed chamber member pair, and a quantity of fluid positioned in each fluid chamber.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.